


Under the Moonlight

by siyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyoo/pseuds/siyoo
Summary: She looks up at Yoohyeon, who seems completely lost in thoughts, staring at the beautifully lit up canopy.





	Under the Moonlight

Leaves falling to the ground, a brisk breeze flowing through the trees nearby, the cars driving through the city in the distance, all those sounds - even the smallest ones - are noticeable. 

The bonnet of the car is still radiating a little heat, warming the two girls sitting on top of it. The carpark on top of the small hill, a little outside the city is not very well known, but it has the best view over the whole city. 

Behind the skyline the sun begins to slowly set, a mixture of dark orange tones combined with yellows and reds starts to flood the night sky. The colours blend together, but are still clearly distinct.

The small breeze makes the already cold air seem even colder. Yoohyeon looks at Siyeon sitting beside her, only to notice the goose bumps that have formed on her beautiful soft skin. 

She looks back up into the sky with a little laugh and proceeds to tease Siyeon:” I told you to bring a jacket, it’s not summer anymore you know. The nights are getting colder now.” 

She doesn’t even have to look at Siyeon to be aware of the glare she’s throwing at her, knowing she should have listened.

***

In the time it takes the car to cool down completely the last few shades of red leave the sky, letting the stars and moonlight take over.

Siyeon puts her hands underneath her legs in order to hide the fact that she is shivering. She looks up at Yoohyeon, who seems completely lost in thoughts, staring at the beautifully lit up canopy.

Siyeon cannot take her eyes off Yoohyeon, enjoying the view just as much as her. 

When her eyes wander down to the other girl’s hands, she notices that they are tucked tightly between her crossed legs. 

As soon as she spots her jacket’s zipper however, she decides to give in to her urges.

Her hand starts to move to the zipper and in the blink of an eye it is open and Siyeon throws her arms around Yoohyeon’s torso.

***

Yoohyeon is pulled out of her thoughts by Siyeon’s sudden actions. She is taken aback. She simply looks down at her, surprised at first, but after comprehending what just happened her facial expression slowly changes into a warm smile.

She frees her arms to return the embrace of the girl clinging onto her. Their eyes meet and for a brief second everything around them seems to stop. The sound of the cars, the trees and the wind, everything is just silent. 

***

Yoohyeon is the one to break the eye contact, looking instead at the stars that are now lighting up the dark night sky. Without moving her eyes from the astonishing view, she lays down, Siyeon still wrapped around her tightly. 

It takes her a few minutes to collect her thoughts and start talking:

“Look isn’t that the lyra constellation? At least I think it is, but I’m not sure. Your star sign is libra right?   
Maybe I can find it, but its best viewed in June… If I remember correctly, that is, but if you look over there…” 

Siyeon doesn’t even think about moving her eyes away from Yoohyeon. She loves it when Yoohyeon starts talking with this kind of excitement that makes her eyes sparkle, even If she already stopped listening to her insistent mumbling. 

Yoohyeon glances over to Siyeon to check if she is still listening. Their eyes meet once again, only this time Siyeon moves closer, so close their foreheads touch. Siyeon looks deep into her eyes, waiting for a sign of confirmation. 

Yoohyeon slowly nods without breaking the eye contact. 

So Siyeon runs her hand through the other’s hair as she gently leans in, and their lips touch.


End file.
